varzynfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultures and Demographics
The Caliphate of G'hazadai Overview The Caliphate is characterized as an expansionist, militant theocracy. Since its earliest days it has warred with the various civilizations of Var-Zyn, conquering vast swathes of territory in the process. The Caliphate is ruled by His Imperial Majesty, Caliph G’hazadai I who, it is said, has been granted unnaturally long life for his faithful service to Valakos. History Founded at the conclusion of The Crusade by the triumphant Cult of Valakos some 268 years ago, The Caliphate of G’hazadai claims dominion over all of western Var-Zyn. The Empires colonial claims cover the Jarruukk Desert from the Blooded Sea to The Tsai Ung mountains, and the The Sharr (following the Treaty of Teph 243 years ago). A number of islands near the coast of Var-Zyn have also been claimed by the Caliphate. Today, the Caliphate continues to press out along the edges of it's territory, frequently coming into conflict with both the savages native to these lands, or in the case of their northeastern frontier, The Ashigawa Shogunate. Culture The worship of Valakos is central to the culture of the Caliphate. The faith is rigid, governing every aspect of life. Derivation from accepted tradition is ruthlessly punished, with many transgressions being punishable by public execution. As a consequence, government policy is tightly entwined with religious doctrine as prescribed by The Holy Sacellum of Eternal Light. Demographics The races common to the Caliphate are humans, who dwell primarily within the desert and southern grasslands, and orcs, who hail from the northern jungles. Thri-Kreen exist within the borders of the Caliphate, but they exist separate and apart from imperial society, only approaching towns and cities to trade before melting back into the desert. Law Geography The capital of the Caliphate is The Immaculate City of Tehmedan. The Ashigawa Shogunate Overview The Ashigawa Shogunate is a culture of fierce philosopher warriors from beyond the Tsai Ung mountains, which first rose to promience Var-Zyn generations ago in a series of military actions against the horse lords of the Kel-Daer. The Shogunate is characterized as an agrarian, (usually) isolationist military dictatorship. Despite this, the Shogunate is where a number of institutions which now span the whole of Var-Zyn were founded, such as Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets. History Ages ago when the horse lords ruled the steppe of the eastern highlands and warred with the sultanates of the Jaruukk desert, a child was born who would change the course of history. Shinzo Ito was born approximately nine hundred years ago, in a small village near the confluence of the Shiro and Mogami rivers. By his twenty third year, he would unite the tribes of the highlands into the first great empire known to Var-Zyn, claiming the title of Divine Emperor, and absolute authority over all the lands east of the Tsai Ung. Several generations after his death, the empire would be rocked by civil war, and the empire would enter a period of isolation, ceasing to expand. Power transitioned to the Divine Emperors Shogun, while the Emporer remained the titular head of the empire he wielded very little power in practice. Today, the royal family lives on, but serve a largely ceremonial function within the empire, as all power rests with the Shogun, Yoshihito Ashigawa. Culture While technically an empire, nominally ruled by Divine Emperor Sankuyo, the real power in the feudal lands east of The Tsai Ung mountains belongs to Shogun Yoshihito Ashigawa. Ashigawa is a harsh warlord who keeps his people on a constant war footing, both against The Caliphate of G’hazadai, as well as any Daimyo foolish enough to try to break free of the Shogunate. Since the conclusion of The Crusade, the lands of the Shogunate are the last place on Var-Zyn where The Creators are widely worshiped. Life in the Shogunate is caste based, with those of lower caste standing owing absolute allegiance to their liege lords. One of the few ways of jumping caste is by serving in The Honorable Brotherhood of the Bushido Path, and living in accordance with the Bushido code, but entry into the order is difficult, and members often meet an early end hunting demons in far off lands. Demographics The races of the Shogunate are humans and tieflings, though some dragonborn have settled here from nearby Jöttiland. Law adlhad Geography The Imperial Throne is located in Kyuru, while the Shoguns seat of power is located in Aomi. The Kingdoms of Jöttiland The people of The Kingdoms are characterized as seafaring raiders who plunder the coastal settlements of Var-Zyn for sustenance. This frequently draws them into conflict with both The Caliphate of G’hazadai and The Ashigawa Shogunate. When threatened from the outside, the kingdoms put aside their minor differences and rally under the banner of their High King Brynulf, to whom all of the lesser kings of Jöttiland owe allegiance. History The longships of Jöttilands raiders have been appearing all over the coastal areas of Var-Zyn for centuries, plundering quickly before slipping back across the waters. It was only in recent years that the fledgling seafaring civilizations discovered the islands off the east coast of the continent that it became understood where these raiders came from. Culture The Kingdoms of Jöttiland are an archipelago confederacy of semi-autonomous fiefdoms located throughout the islands east of Var-Zyn. While their cultures and practices vary slightly from island to island, they are near enough to one another that they appear a homogeneous people to outsiders. Jottilanders share a common religion, currency, and (largely) set of laws. Formal, organized religion is not widely practiced in Jöttiland. Instead, Druids administer Pagan rites to the people, be they humans or dragonborn. Demographics The races common to Jöttiland are humans and dragonborn. Law Society is divided into three tiers; thralls (slaves), karls (free men), and jarls (nobility). Thralls may be taken through raiding or battle, and have no legal standing within the Kingdoms. Karls have some legal recourse in certain matters. Jarls can own property and levy taxes. Disputes between karls are given redress at a thing, a body of karls who meet regularly to settle such matters, as well as discuss new laws and elect kings. In most legal disputes, the thing can assess fines or brand an offender as an outlaw. Outlaws are free men who may not participate in the legal system in any fashion. Lastly, jarls may be considered for appointment to certain important positions in society, such as Law Speaker (judge) or King. Geography The Kingdoms of Jöttiland stretch across an archipelago which is made up of dozens of islands of varying sizes. Some smaller islands are spanned by a single kingdom while some larger islands play host to multiple kingdoms. The biggest of these islands is home to Skekken, the seat of the High King. Races Dragonborn The Dragonborn hail from the jungle islands northwest of the mainland. Contact with them has been rare and, often, bloody. Little is known about their society as they are extremely hostile toward outsiders. A subset of Dragonborn have been subsumed into the Kingdoms, where they serve as able oar hands and warriors. Dwarf Dwarves are completely unknown in Var-Zyn. Eladrin Virtually nothing is known of the ancient civilization of the Eladrin which once spanned the whole of Var-Zyn. When they vanished, they left behind a network of stone ruins that spanned the entire continent, and traces of writing which only hinted at the workings of their culture. Gnome Gnomes are completely unknown in Var-Zyn. Halfling Halflings are completely unknown in Var-Zyn. Human The most numerous race in Var-Zyn, humans sit atop and throughout the power structures of the Caliphate, the Shogunate, and the Kingdoms. Humans of the Caliphate range from olive skin to darkly complected with dark brown hair, while those of the Shogunate have a more coppery hue to their skin, with jet black or blue hair, and almond shaped eyes. Those hailing from the Kingdoms have light skin with brown, blonde, or red hair, and eyes of blue, green, hazel, or brown. Orc The Orcish tribes of the northern jungles are well respected for their numerous contributions to society, from poetry to magic. Orcs are full members of the Caliphate, and many hold lofty positions in the imperial government. Orcs are not native to the Shogunate or the Kingdoms, though some have been known to travel to those places as diplomats or adventurers. Svartálfar The Svartálfar are the last remaining race of Elves in Var-Zyn. It is believed by some scholars that other species of Elves once lived in Var-Zyn, but it is as of yet unproven. Their skin, and their very souls have been blackened by years of close contact with demons. Indeed, they threatened to eradicate all other civilizations of Var-Zyn, but through a concerted effort the Svartálfar were driven underground to live in exile. Today, sightings of Svartálfar on the surface are unheard of, and many believe them to be extinct; the stuff of bedtime stories meant to keep errant children in line. Tiefling The “Fel Bloods” are not well liked or trusted throughout the Shogunate, where most of them reside, and thought even less of beyond those borders, where there are very few of them. Those who do choose to live in the Caliphate or the Kingdoms tend to do so at the fringes, and are never truly welcomed by anyone respectable. Thri-Kreen Little is known of these nomadic desert dwellers, but they occasionally make their way into civilization to trade with the other races before disappearing again into the wastes. It is widely believed by the other races that Thri-Kreen will consider any of them a viable meal, and so their presence is often met with strong distrust, if not outright enmity.